


Deseos cumplidos y besos franceses

by Albus_Yawn



Series: Momentos Scisaac en Francia [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, French Kissing, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albus_Yawn/pseuds/Albus_Yawn
Summary: Scott e Isaac de paseo por Paris, disfrutando de su amor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Al final de "Más que un amigo, más que un hermano, más que un Alfa" dije que puede que tuviese una segunda parte. Aquí está; oficialmente he creado una serie.
> 
> Obviamente, para poder entender lo que aquí pasa, deberían leer la primera parte si no lo han hecho, aunque eso queda de su parte.
> 
> Como ya les dije, esto sucede después de la quinta temporada, independientemente de lo que suceda ahora en la sexta.  
> Por los momentos eso es todo. Disfruten.

**Capítulo Único**

Isaac se despertó con una conocida y agradable calidez alrededor de su torso. Bostezó un poco y abrió los ojos para descubrir, como efectivamente esperaba, a Scott McCall (con la misma cantidad de ropa que él) envuelto  alrededor de su cuerpo y con esa ridícula pero aun así hermosa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Y no pudo sentirse más afortunado por estar así, en los brazos de la persona que lo hacía sentir tan especial. El hecho de que los dos estuviesen vestidos solo con unos pantalones cortos en medio de una de los inviernos más fríos de Paris, pero aun lograran transmitirse calor entre ellos, era muy reconfortante. E Isaac se consideraba muy afortunado por compartir ese tranquilo momento con él en la Ciudad de La Luz.

La capital francesa estaba bañada en esos momentos con un cielo oscuro; las escasas estrellas que adornaban el negro manto eran fácilmente posibles de contar y se veían opacadas por las luces de la actividad nocturna y los constantes ruidos que la acompañaban. Eran como las 3 de la mañana  pero la ciudad permanecía vibrante, como si fuese de día.

El rubio se incorporó un poco y miró hacia abajo; Scott seguía abrazado a él, durmiendo plácidamente, sonriente. Ese escenario le gustó mucho; sin duda, podía pasar toda la noche simplemente viéndolo dormir y deleitándose con él perfecto aroma que desprendía (cereza, pino, hogar). Con su compañía allí, la estancia en la ciudad  era mucho mejor y valía la pena. Pero estaba demasiado cansado luego del largo viaje de regreso que no pudo seguir pensando nada más y se quedó dormido, con la misma sonrisa de felicidad adornando su rostro.

***

Cuando se despertó de nuevo varias horas más tarde, ya no sentía el tierno abrazo del otro hombre lobo. Extrañado, se levantó con el codo derecho apoyado del colchón y pasó la mirada por la habitación del hotel. Su corazón comenzaba a latir preocupado, temiendo la posible huida de su compañero. Quizás al alfa le pareció demasiado haberse dormido con él y decidió escaparse antes de que se despertara, dejando sola la amplia habitación.

Era de día y los rayos de sol se metían por la venta entreabierta. Las delicadas cortinas que la vestían estaban bailando con gracia. Una figura estaba apoyada justo allí, con sus brazos sobre el alfeizar y la mirada perdida en el horizonte, el horizonte que ofrecía la zona urbana.

Isaac sintió que su corazón calmaba su latir galopante cuando descubrió que el otro chico no se había marchado como temía. Se acercó a él sigilosamente, tratando de no hacer ruido. Pero justo antes de llegar, Scott le habló.

—La vista es hermosa, ¿no?

El rubio miró hacia afuera, hacia lo que le ofrecía la ciudad. El sol se alzaba majestuoso sobre los edificios y algunos metros atrás, aparecía el rio Sena, tan majestuoso como Isaac siempre lo encontraba cuando lo detallaba.

—Buenos días. –Le dijo.

—Buenos días. –Ambos se acercaron al mismo tiempo y se dieron un corto abrazo. Isaac le dio un beso en la frente.

— ¿Dormiste bien?

—Espléndidamente. ¿Tú?

—Bien. Era de esperarse, estábamos abrazados. –Isaac se sonrojó al decir eso, pero no pudo comprobar si había obtenido el mismo efecto en Scott porque el otro había regresado su vista hacia el exterior. –Y sí, es una vista hermosa.

— ¿Por eso fue que Chris y tu decidieron venir aquí? ¿Por lo hermoso?

—No –Se rio un poco –Escogimos Paris por otros asuntos más fuertes; lo hermoso de la ciudad vino como complemento.

—Bien. A mí me gusta.

Scott volteo a mirarlo y le regaló a esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba. El rubio no pudo aguantarlo y acortó la distancia entre ellos, besándolo apasionadamente. Permanecieron conectados por segundos que parecieron horas. Cuando se separaron estaban ligeramente agitados y los ojos le brillaban de alegría. El de ojos marrones regresó de nuevo la vista a la ciudad.

—Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto.

— ¿A qué?

—A la ciudad y a tus besos, claro.

Isaac podía jurar que el sonrojo que tenía en el rostro no era normal.

—Creo que debes tener hambre.-Le contestó tratando de calmar su corazón acelerado.

—Pues sí, estoy hambriento.

—Entonces, vámonos, conozco un sitio perfecto para comer.

Cuando ambos estuvieron vestidos decentemente, Isaac tomó a Scott de la mano y lo arrastró hacia afuera rápidamente, antes que no pudiese aguantarlo más y se comiese a besos a su guapo novio.

***

Doce minutos después, ambos se encontraban desayunando en una pequeña cafetería en el centro de la ciudad. El sitio, cuyo nombre el rubio no se había dignado en aprenderse era bastante gracioso y en español era algo así como “ _El cuello del cisne_ ” o “ _El canto del cisne_ ”, lo cierto era que tenía algo que ver con cisne. El nombre era un chiste, pero la comida era espectacular y estaba solo a pocos metros del “ _Arc de triomphe de l'Étoile_ ” (A Isaac le gustaba mucho más decir eso que la versión española, a pesar de que siempre terminaba escupiendo al pronunciarlo).

—Esto está delicioso –Le comentó Scott sin importar que tuviese la boca llena y fuese de mala educación.

Isaac terminó de cortar un pedazo de su desayuno y se lo llevo a la boca con el tenedor, lo detuvo a penas unos centímetros de su boca–Te dije que valía la pena –Y se metió la comida en la boca, masticándola lentamente.

Scott lo observó por unos momentos mientras comía. Isaac siempre había sido una joya digna de admirar, dando todo un espectáculo en todo lo que hacía. Incluso en una cosa tan sencilla como desayunar, el de ojos marrones siempre había sentido debilidad por él. Quizás era la forma en que esa fuerte mandíbula se movía con su masticar o la forma en esos labios, esos suculentos labios que se moría por besar, se curvaban.

— ¿Qué pasa, tengo algo en la cara?

Rojo de vergüenza, el mayor bajó la cara a su plato y siguió comiendo.

El silencio, sin embargo, no pudo mantenerse cuando se escuchó la voz del rubio.

— ¿Cómo hiciste para venir a Francia?

—Por avión.

—Obviamente –Le fulminó con la mirada y Scott se apresuró a tragar –Pero quiero los detalles.

—Bueno, mi mamá tenía que ir a una conferencia en Nueva York.

Scott hablaba e Isaac asentía, cada uno haciendo una pausa en su comida para hacer lo que tenían que hacer.

—Tomamos un autobús y nos fuimos directo a la gran manzana. Una vez allí –Tomó un sorbo de café, que ahora sí que estaba a la temperatura perfecta—Agarré directo al JFK y pedí el primer boleto de avión al Charles De Gaulle.

Isaac que había terminado de comerse toda la comida, se limpió la boca con una servilleta de tela y le dio un gran sorbo a su café. Entonces entorno sus ojos en Scott.

—Y fue que hablaste con Chris para preguntarle donde encontrarme.

—Sí. –Afirmó el alfa. Le dio otra probada a su café y  observó de la misma manera que era observado, aunque con los ojos abiertos mucho más — ¿Ya terminaste tu comida?

—Disculpa. Me han dicho que soy muy rápido –Sonrió y alzó las cejas. Scott encontró ese gesto tan sensual que tuvo que fingir atoramiento por comida para no parecer tan tonto.

Tras calmarse, se limpió la cara y siguió observando a su novio.

—Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que pretendías yendo allí?

Y llegó el momento. Isaac sabía que en alguna oportunidad el moreno iba a preguntar  eso y la verdad es que estaba preparado. Había ensayado en su mente las palabras exactas que iba a decir para no herir sus sentimientos.

—Estaba en la búsqueda de un tesoro…

— ¿Un tesoro? –Le preguntó extrañado.

—Un tesoro llamado “Yartch Fielder”.

— ¿Francés?

Isaac sonrió y negó con la cabeza, nuevamente de una manera muy, pero muy sensual. Scott sintió las dulces mariposas en su estómago. Si seguía haciendo esos gestos en público, se iba a volver completamente loco.

—En realidad no sé qué significa, pero lo único que sé es que está en medio del bosque y que se supone que te cumple cualquier deseo.

—Parece muy fantástico para mí. No deben existir tales cosas.

—No hay tal cosa como los hombres lobo. –Le contestó el rubio, divertido.

Y Scott encontró aquello tan divertido que tuvo que soltar su tenedor para reír apropiadamente. Isaac le siguió la corriente.

Claro que era raro hablar de cumplir deseos como si existieran las hadas y todo ese rollo de cuentos infantiles. Pero por mucho tiempo había creído que no existían los hombres lobos y entonces una noche había sido mordido por uno, y ahora, ahora su vida era completamente diferente. De repente, todo lo que le había oído era mentira, por lo que no había nada de loco en creer que un objeto pudiese cumplirte lo que más anhelas.

—Obviamente la única forma de saber si las leyendas eran ciertas era comprobarlo en persona.

—Entonces usaste el mapa para llegar allí –Inquirió el otro. Terminaba de comerse su último pedazo de comida.

—Sí, me lo dio Chris. A él no le interesaba nada de esto, así que me lo regaló a mí.

Scott sabía que quizás no debía preguntar aquello, pero la curiosidad era mucho. Era mejor sentirse avergonzado que arrepentido por no saber.

— ¿Y cuáles eran tus deseos específicamente?

El rubio lo miró, miró al plato y luego volvió a mirar a Scott directamente a los ojos. Su corazón comenzó a latir diferente, y Scott lo pudo presentir con sus sensores fantásticos de hombre lobo; olió la incomodidad. Si hubiese sabido que aquello iba poner en serio aprieto al rubio, hubiese preferido el arrepentimiento por no saber antes que la vergüenza por preguntar.

Isaac efectivamente estaba nervioso por la situación. Sí, efectivamente, había ensayado mucho eso en su mente, pero era diferente decir la respuesta frente a frente a la persona que no querías lastimar.

—La verdad es que intentaba –Isaac se estaba rascando la cabeza y desviaba la mirada. A Scott se le hacía tan adorable como todo lo que había hecho antes –Intentaba olvidarte.

— ¿Olvidarme?

—Sí, olvidarte.

— ¿Por qué?

El rubio no podía creer que en verdad su alfa estaba preguntándole eso. Sí, Scott podía ser un poco despistado, pero todo aquello era demasiado obvio, incluso para él.

—Pues me pareció que era mejor pedir que te olvidara que obligarte a que me quisieras como yo te quiero.

Isaac se quedó callado un rato viendo el plato vacío. Mientras lo hacía se dedicó a escuchar la respiración y los latidos del otro hombre lobo. Estos serán calmados, como si la reciente declaración del rubio no hubiese sido nada del otro mundo.

—Bueno, está bien.

El rubio miró al moreno con una mirada de duda— ¿Está bien? ¿No estás molesto por esto?

—Claro que no, tonto –Le contestó entre risas. –Si acaso, es muy tierno.

— ¿Tierno?

—Sí, tierno –Scott comenzó acariciar las manos del rubio que hasta ese momento permanecían inmóviles sobre la mesa. –Además que no hizo falta.

— ¿No hizo falta qué?

Fue el turno de Scott de reír con gracia ante la ingenuidad del rubio–No hizo falta que pidieras el deseo.

Y fue que se dio cuenta de su estupidez y se sonrojó como un idiota. No hizo falta del deseo porque Scott siempre lo había querido.

El silencio que se instauro entre ellos fue largo, a penas opacado por el ruido del tráfico que circulaba por la Avenida de los Campos Elíseos. Ambos estaban sonrojados, Isaac por darse cuenta de todo el rollo y Scott por la forma en lo que le dijo. El silencio era bastante agradable de hecho; ellos podían acostumbrarse a estar allí, acariciándose las manos y viendo la mesa de madera. Pero entonces, se rompió el mágico momento cuando se les apareció una guapa rubia de ojos verdes que vestía un espléndido traje azul cielo.

—¿Puedo retirar los platos, caballeros? –Preguntó en perfecto inglés

 _—Oui. Pourrais—je avoir l'addition s'il vous plait? –_ Le dijo Isaac.

_—Excusez—moi?_

—Tráigame la cuenta, por favor. –Contestó con vergüenza.

Scott se rio como maniaco y Isaac lo fulminó con la mirada. Había algo curioso, sin embargo, y es que mientras hacían aquello, no habían dejado de acariciarse las manos.

Un rato después tras pagar 19 euros y dejarle un generoso billete 10 a la chica, el rubio tomó al otro hombre lobo y lo sacó a la calle. Apenas no habían caminado un poco cuando Isaac empotró al moreno contra la pared de la cafetería y le dejó sin aliento con el beso demandante que le dio.

—Vamos –Le dijo tras soltarlo –Quiero seguir mostrándote la ciudad.

— _Oui, mon cher monsieur._

_***_

El sol se estaba ocultando en un perfecto semicírculo y las nubes con los bordes pintados de naranja le daban una hermosa imagen al vespertino cielo de la ciudad del amor. Para muchos de los enamorados que se encontraban sentados frente al rio Sena, eso era algo digno de admirar.

Pero había otros enamorados, como Isaac Lahey y Scott McCall, que se dedican a hacer otras cosas, como comerse la boca a besos.

Scott estaba recostado en la grama junto a dos baguettes olvidados. Sobre él y sostenido con sus antebrazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de su cabeza, se encontraba Isaac. El único punto de contacto entre ellos eran sus labios quienes danzaban de aquí para allá con energía y devoción; las lenguas de uno recorrían la cavidad el otro tratando de hacerla su propiedad; las descargas eléctricas eran espectaculares y el adictivo aroma que desprendían funcionaba como combustible para seguir haciendo aquello, para seguir demostrándose su amor de la forma más deliciosa que existía. Pero como todo ser humano necesita el oxígeno, se separaron y se sentaron, intentando calmar las perfectas sensaciones que se producían.

—Entonces, los deseos sí que se cumplen realidad –Dijo Scott tras reunir la calma suficiente.

Isaac entrelazó los dedos de sus manos antes de continuar.

—Claro que sí.

Entonces, como recordando algo importante, ambos miraron al suelo, a los dos panes olvidados sobre la grama, ahora completamente fríos en vez de calientes.

—Creo que habrá que comprar unos nuevos. –Scott asintió ante la propuesta. –Digo, si queremos disfrutar del paisaje, habrá que venir de nuevo mañana con dos completamente calientes.

—Me encanta la idea.

Y así como así, se quedaron nuevamente callados viendo las tranquilas aguas del sena mientras la noche caía poco a poco sobre París y la vida nocturna empezaba a despertarse de su letargo. Aún permanecían con sus dedos entrelazados y eso estaba más que bien; porque para ellos no había nada más perfecto que estar en la compañía del otro.

Isaac, luego de los abusos de su padre y de su fallida vida amorosa con Allison, nunca pensó que volvería a sentirse tan lleno y feliz, y menos al lado de Scott McCall, su querido alfa, el dulce chico que lo recibió en su casa, que lo abrazó durante sus pesadillas, que lo hizo sentir seguro de sí y que olía perfecto. Nunca en su vida había pensado que esa agradable persona de peculiar mandíbula y honestos ojos café, sería capaz de traerle tanto amor, paz y armonía a su atribulada vida.

Y Scott, tras sufrir la tragedia a manos del Nogitsune, tras estar en la lista de asesinos a sueldo y ser convertido en un horrible guerrero antiguo capaz de matar, tras sufrir la soledad de sus amigos al apartarse y de lidiar con la difícil tarea de ser un Alfa Verdadero, se sentía más que afortunado por tener a su lado a un chico tan especial y dulce como Isaac Lahey.

Ambos pensaron que independientemente si el destino quisiese que estuviesen juntos por siempre o no, que los momentos entre los dos serían recordados por siempre como los más felices en la vida,

—Entonces –dijo finalmente Isaac, recordando aquellas palabras que el moreno utilizó cuando se reencontraron varias semanas antes –Estamos en Francia, y ya sabes –Volvió a hacer ese gesto sensual que tanto le gustaba a Scott y cuando este lo vio, supo que no podía resistirse –un beso francés no estaría mal.

No hizo falta más, no hizo falta decir nada; ambos se atrajeron nuevamente como el imán atrae al metal y se besaron apasionadamente mientras la divertida noche francesa era olvidada nuevamente.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero sus comentarios y quien sabe, puede que obtenga la inspiración para seguir escribiendo más sobre esta pareja.


End file.
